The Locket
by sakura.echizen555
Summary: Three things I am sure about my life. First, Harry and Ron befriended me. Second, the locket that Draco gave me lead to something he didn't tell me about. And third, I am unconditionally and madly in love with him!
1. Sleep Accident

The Locket

The Locket

Chapter 1 – The Sleep Accident

"Shit I'm late" Hermione muttered, running between muggles at King Cross Station. Finally she arrived at Platform 9 ¾ just in time. She knew she had to sit with someone else but she didn't care. As long as she arrived in Hogwarts in time. She looked around trying to find a compartment. A few minutes later she found one and opened the door of the compartment.

"Ahhh" Hermione screamed

"Shut UP!" Draco said staring at Hermione who he thought was mush prettier than last time. He always had a crush on Hermione but he never ever told anyone. He didn't even write it in his diary (nobody knows he has one). "What do you want?"

"Err…ehm…can…er…I….sitwithyou?" Hermione mumbled

"Stop mumbling, mudblood!" Draco snapped although he knew exactly what she had said.

"Can. I. Sit. With. You?" Hermione said slowly

"Never" Goyle said

"Please, I need to get to Hogwarts. I will die if I don't. Please have Mercy" Hermione said

"Fine," Draco said. All eyes were on him. "What the…" Blaise started saying. He was still shocked. His eyes were round and big. "unless you want her to mock, insult, make her mad and start a BIG fight, go kick her out" Draco covered up. Everyone relaxed.

"Thanks…. not" she said softly so no one would hear her as she walked in.

She had to sit in between Blaise and Draco because Crabbe and Goyle had taken the opposite seat. It was really awkward for Hermione, but soon it got okay because she started reading a muggle book, Twilight. Draco and his gang were disgusted by her. A few hours later, she stopped reading cause she was sleepy. Draco was already asleep. A few minutes after they had slept, Hermione's was so sleepy that without knowing, her head fell on Draco's shoulders. The force of her head falling on his shoulders made his head fall on her head.

Crabbe and Goyle, being themselves took a picture of this 'incident' with Crabbe's 'magical camera' that his aunt gave him. Then, Crabbe passed it to Goyle, who passed it to Blaise who wanted to see it. Unfortunately the window was open and a blast of wind blew it out of the window.

"Fuck Ass Bitch!! Damn!! You should have held it more tightly" Blaise said starting an argument

"Me?! Hey!! You should have fetched it faster!!" Goyle uttered.

They fought for 2 minutes, then, they didn't talk to each other. Not for long after that, they heard the trolley woman offering food to other compartments. Draco and Hermione woke up when they heard the bell.

"About time she came! I'm starving" Draco said while yawning

Draco and Hermione pushed their way through the door.

"Ladies first" Hermione said pushing Draco

"I don't see any lady" Draco said

"Fine! Ferrets first" Hermione said

Draco rolled his eyes and went through. They were rushing for the Chocolate Frog. Draco's hand ACCENDENTALLY touched Hermione's hand. Hermione quickly pulled her hand away and slapped him.

"How. (Slap) Dare. (Slap) You!! (Slap)" Hermione said while slapping him. Before anyone knew it there was red hand marks on his cheeks. He raised his hands to slap her back but he didn't cause it reminded him about his father. He put his hand down, bought the Bertie Botts and went back into the compartment, EMBARASSED.

"Err… Draco, what is that marks on your face? Blaise asked

"I don't have to answer that!" Draco answered

"Oh yes you do" Blaise said

"And, why would that be?" Draco asked

"Hmm… let me think… maybe because… I'll tell everyone you wear rubber duckies boxers." Blaise threatened

"I certainly do not"

"Oh yes you do" Blaise said while Crabbe and Goyle was looking from Draco to Blaise

"Ok fine! But I only wore it ONCE when all my boxers were dirty, and plus, I rather wear duckies to 'hello kitties'! OK! Satisfied?!"

Meanwhile Hermione was listening to the whole conversation after buying Chocolate Frogs.

(Ahem. Cough. Cough) "F.Y.I! I'm here" Hermione said

"Fuck" Draco said softly trying to scream.

"Language Malfoy" Hermione said while Draco looked at her rolling his eyes.

"I didn't know you wear rubber duckies boxers" She said mockingly

"Shut Up! I told you I had NO choice and if you mention this to anyone…I'll…I'll…I'll AVADA YOU!!

"Go ahead and you'll have a one way ticket to Azkaban"

"But…but…but…please don't tell!"

"Beg"

"What? Blaise asked

"BEG" Hermione repeated

"HE'LL NEVER I TELL YOU NEVER DO THAT" Blaise said

"Oh Well!" Hermione said as she opened the compartment door and walked out "Everybody I know a sec-" Draco covered her mouth and pulled her towards him.

"I told you, BEG!" She said

"Fine" Draco said while she smirked and secretly took out her camera

"Draco don't" Goyle said

"I have to" Draco said desperately

"Nooooo! Don't!!" all of them said

"Okay here goes…" all eyes were on him. Hermione was getting ready to take the picture

"Oh please, please, please, please, please, please don't tell anyone" He begged kneeling as Hermione had already taken the picture without anyone seeing

"Fine, but if you do anything mean, The WHOLE school will know" Hermione threatened

"Fine" Draco said relieved

"Draco, you still haven't told me" Blaise said

"I'll tell you in school" Draco said

They all sat down and Hermione continued reading the book before she slept.

'Somehow he looked cute when he begged. OMG! Why am I thinking about these things. I HATE HIM. AHHHHH!' Hermione thought

**A/N : I am sorry if it is boring, but we are only young teens! I, Saturn and my friend Uranus wrote this story together. REVIEW so that we can improve!! (This Story Is Not Over Yet) **


	2. Carriage Trouble

The Locket

**The Locket**

**Carriage Trouble**

A few hours later, the train arrived at Hogwarts ground.

"Finally, away from the bastards!" Hermione murmured.

"I heard that!" Draco snapped.

"That was meant for you to hear!"

"Whatever!"

They walked to the thestral carriage and are surprised to see only one carriage on the path. "What the…… Please don't tell me that this is the last one," Draco cried.

They looked around for another carriage, but can't find one. "Nooooooo…… I had to sit with an idiot from Hufflepuff last year, this year; I have to sit with a mudblood! Can my life get any worst!?" Draco exclaimed.

"Can you idiots shut up!!" Hermione cried. She stepped onto the carriage and immediately sat down as she was exhausted. However, the boys looked at her and shook their head in disgust. They turned around in discussed.

"Blaise, go sit with her" Draco demanded.

"No way!"

"Fine Crabbe, you go"

"I'd rather die!"

"No choice, Goyle, GO"

"Never. Never. Never. Never. Never.!!"

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped.

"Why don't we have a vote?" Blaise suggested.

" I agree!" Crabbe said and signaled to Goyle and Blaise to vote for Draco. Blaise winked and Goyle did a 'thumbs up'.

"Now, who votes for Goyle?" Draco's hand shot up.

"Only one vote. Who votes for Crabbe?" Again, Draco's hand shot up.

"Only one vote. Who votes for me??" As usual, Draco voted.

"Only one vote. Now, last but not least, who votes for our 'charming' Draco?"

Hermione snorted. All hands were up except for Draco's and Hermione's.

"Looks like I was right about the 'last but not LEAST!" Blaise laughed.

"I'd rather kiss Snape" Hermione exclaimed.

"Draco, go sit with her or I'll tell everyone your secret," Blaise threatened.

"_I'll_ tell everyone your secret if you sit with me," Hermione threatened

"Shut up or I'll tell everyone you like Potty," Draco snapped

"I do not!!" Hermione denied.

"Exactly why I'll tell everyone"

"Fine but stay away or I'll call the Weasleys to beat you up!"

"Who wants to be near you, mudblood?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and they all settled down.

A/N Sorry It's short! We were blank. Please review!! ; D


	3. The Sorting Hat

The Locket-Chapter 3

**The Locket-Chapter 3**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : We know that some of you were wondering why Hermione can't sit with her best friends. So…. if you want to know, read this chapter first. You'll find the answer somewhere in it. Read it first, kay!**

**Sorting Hat**

Half an hour later, they arrived at Hogwarts. They got of the carriage and Hermione ran straight through the door.

"So…. What happened just now?" Blaise asked Draco.

"Nothing."

"Tell me the truth!"

"Fine! I accidentally touched Granger's hand while buying Bertie Botts"

"Then…?"

"Then, she slapped me,"

"You didn't slap her back?"

"Hell no! I don't want to be like my father! It hurts to see him abusing my mom. Thank god he's dead!"

"Sorry,"

"It's okay. Erm…Please don't tell Pansy"

"Your secret's safe with me!"

……………………………………………………………………………….……….

"Hermione!! Where were you?? We were worried sick. We thought you missed the train. What happened? Oh yeah! I'm sorry… I forgot that our compartment was full. Anyway…who did you sit with??" Ron cried.

"I'm fine. Erm.. Sorry, but I don't want to talk about my day. It's like hell. Wait…Your compartment was full?? Oh, now I remember I passed through your compartment! Fred, George and Ginny were sitting on one side of the compartment and there was a girl sitting between you and Harry on the other side of the compartment, right?" Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Who was she?"

"Er…..you really want to know?"

"Yup! Tell me…who was she? I didn't get a good look at her."

"Er…Cho Chang"

"What? How could you let her sit with you guys. I thought we promised to save a place for each other in case one of us was late. Harry? Ron?? How could you?"

"Sorry, Mione. She just came to us and asked whether she could sit with us. I wanted to say no but before I could say anything, Harry agreed. Sorry!" Ron explained.

_Oh god! They had fun with that idiotic b while I was in hell with Draco. I feel like killing them. Stupid!!_

……..…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Draco, darling!! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you. I thought you were going to sit with me," Pansy said in her annoying tone.

"Somewhere. Sorry I kept you waiting. I'm tired. Don't talk to me. Bye," Draco replied and pretended that he was really tired. _Can't she survive without talking to me for one week? I'd rather sleep in the same dorm as Hermione than having to hear Pansy's voice everyday. God!_

"Draco!! Tell me. Where were you??" Pansy urged.

"Somewhere at the back of the tra-" Professor McGonagall tapped her glass to get attention, and was successful. The Great Hall was very quiet.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to say something," Professor McGonagall announced. Then she sat down and Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Today is when the students of Hogwarts grow one year older and we have new students entering Hogwarts. Now, without any further due, we will welcome the new first year students and sort them into the houses they were destined to be in," Professor Dumbledore said.

New first year students walked in the enormous door into the Great Hall. The looked around, admiring the beauty of the hall. Then they stopped in front of the High Tables, looking at Professor McGonagall.

"When I call you name, please step forward and sit on this stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on you and you will be sorted into one of the houses." Professor McGonagall said.

"Cullen, Sheyna"

"Gryffindor"

"Artimus, Nuana"

"Slytherin"

"Brown, Jacob"

"Gryffindor"

"Kevin, James"

"Hufflepuff"

"Smith, Alex"

"Ravenclaw"

"Starbright, Violet"

"Ravenclaw"

"Swann, Elizabeth"

"Hufflepuff"

And the list continues….

**A/N : How was it? Nice? Guess what? If we, Saturn and Uranus, the authors, get enough reviews, we will post the next chapter fast. So………..REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. The Announcement

The Announcement

**The Announcement**

"Now that the first years has been sorted, I need to make an important announcement. For many months, parents have been suggesting to have a new subject………Music. People say ' Without music, life would be a mistake '. In music we can express ourselves in various ways. Example if you're angry you can play Beethoven's 5th Symphony, it will let all your anger out and the piece will sound beautiful. After thinking for quite a while, The Hogwarts teachers and I have decided to put Music as a compulsory subject." Dumbledore spoke.

"We have 5 new teachers who will be teaching us Music. Professor Edward Carlisle who will be teaching Piano, Professor Alice Carlisle who will be teaching the string family, Professor Rosalie Carlisle who will be teaching the woodwind family, Professor Jasper Carlisle who will be teaching the guitar. Professor Emmet Carlisle who will be teaching the drums, Professor Esme who will be teaching the percussion family and Professor Jacob Carlisle who will be teaching the brass family ." Dumbledore informed

"Tomorrow, as it is a Sunday, there will be a small talk about Music in the Great Hall from the Carlisles'. Everybody must be present. When you go to your dorms you will decide the instrument you will play and learn. You may learn more than one instrument." Dumbledore spoke again.

"I would like to inform you that Nuana Artimus, Slytherin and Sheyna Bella Cullen, Gryffindor has taken a test on all the subject and got 99 for Charms, Potions, Transfiguration and Music and 85 for the other subjects. They have been promoted to the 5th year for Charms, Potions, Transfiguration and Music and 4th year for the other subjects. Sheyna is mastering piano, taking her degree for violin and in grade 5 for guitar while Nuana is mastering guitar, taking her degree for piano and in grade 5 for drums. Miss Cullen and Miss Artimus, please stand up." Dumbledore told. Sheyna and Nuana did as they were told. The Great Hall silenced.

Everybody was amazed by our abilities and our grades. Everybody found Sheyna's eyes fascinating when they saw her right eye was sapphire and her other eye was sky blue. Her hair had wavy locks which was light brown with highlights of dark brown. Her hair was a few inches longer than shoulder length. She was 5 feet 2 inches.

Nuana's eyes had a beautiful shade of aqua. Her hair was straight which was dark brown with highlights was of light brown. Her hair was shoulder length. She was an inch shorter than Sheyna. They were taller than most first years.

"Students, I would like you to treat and respect them like how you do to your friends. You may be seated. We have a transfer student from Beauxbatons which has come to Hogwarts. She is in the 5th year in Ravenclaw. Her name is Serena Nakamura who is half Japanese. Miss Nakamura, please stand up." She stood up shyly.

Her hair colour was golden brown in the style of curly locks. Her eyes was a unique shade of light green. She was about 5 feet 5 inches.

"You may be seated. One last announcement, Miss Nakamura, Miss Artimus and Miss Cullen, please meet me in my office after the feast. Now, let the feast begin"

Nuana was sitting somewhere near Draco and his gang while Sheyna was sitting opposite of Hermione and between Ginny and Lavender.

"Hi! I'm Sheyna" Sheyna introduced to anybody sitting near her. Hermione looked at her friends and rolled her eyes.

"Hi! I'm Hermione. I'm in the 5th year. This is Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Seamus, Dean, Neville and Collin." She said while pointing at them

"Hi everybody!" Sheyna said excitedly.

"I love your eyes! Its so fascinating" Ginny said

"Ginny… Don't start. Sorry Sheyna, she has a fascination for eyes." Hermione said

"It's alright. I get it all the time."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey! You must be Draco Malfoy. I hear you're the 'Slytherin Prince'. Is it true" Nuana said

Draco smirked but didn't answer because he thought she was trying to boast.

"Yup, he's the one and only Draco Malfoy. MOST people say that he's the 'Slytherin Prince'." Blaise answered for him because he didn't answer.

"Haha" Nuana laughed

"You know that girl, Sh-She-Shey- oh however you say it, she looks very similar to you." Blaise commented

"It's Sheyna. She's my childhood friend. We knew each other since birth."

"You? With a Gryffindor? Impossible. For many generations… never once has a Slytherin been friends with a Gryffindor." Everybody was looking at Nuana.

"Well maybe its time to change and reunite with the Gryffindor's" Nuana said while smirking

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hi I'm Serena Nakamura but you can call me either Serena or Rena" Serena answered

"Hi I'm Cho Chang." She said looking at Harry.

"Hi I'm Luna Lovegood. Nice to meet you!" Luna said with a dreamy look. (She always has a dreamy look)

"Nice to meet you too. Your in the 5th year too, right?"

"Mmmmhmmm" Cho said still looking at Harry

"Cho, not to be rude, what are you staring at?" Serena said

"Its not what, is who" Cho said dreamily

"Okay… who are you staring at then?" Serena said

"Its Harry" Cho replied

"You mean THE Harry Potter" Serena said

"Mmmhmm. We're dating"

"You are?"

"Mmmhmmm"

Serena looked at Harry and sighed in thoughts. 'If only _I _ was dating him'. Serena thought

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In a wave of Dumbledore's wand, all the food on the table disappeared.

"Students, don't forget to think of an instrument you want to play. Miss Cullen, Miss Artimus and Miss Nakamura, please meet me in my office now. Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy please escort them to my office while the other prefects please escort the first years to their dorms. Thank you."

"Come on, let me take you to Professors Dumbledore's office" Hermione said

"Thanks Hermione" Sheyna said

"No problem"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Urgh!! I have to take this stupid annoying first year. AHH!' Draco thought he didn't move from his chair.

"Are we going?" Nuana asked

"FINE!!" Draco said leading her

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lets go, Serena" Luna said in her dreamy voice

"Ok" Serena said

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Surprisingly, they all reached at Dumbledore office at the same time.

"Hi! Sheyna!" Nuana greeted

"Hi, Nuana" Sheyna greeted back

"Why the hell are you talking to a Gryffindor" Draco said pulling Nuana away from Sheyna.

"I told you! She's my childhood friend." Nuana said

"Oh Luna, Hi." Hermione said

"Hi" Luna said

"Mudblood, whats the password to the office" Draco said

"How should I know, ferret" Hermione said

"Well then, I guess the know-it-all doesn't know much."

"You think you're so smart, why don't you try remember it"

"Okay guys stop, you are three prefects, so why don't you guys discuss. I mean you, Hermione and Luna" Sheyna said

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hi, I'm Nuana and this is Sheyna" Nuana introduced to Serena while the other three was figuring out the password.

"Hi, I'm Serena" Serena said

"Nice to meet you" Sheyna said

"You too" Serena said

"Have you figured out the password yet?" Serena asked

"I think so" Hermione said

"Finally" Nuana said

"Malfoys' are ferrets" Hermione said but the door did not open.

"Damn you! You mudblood and a daughter of a bi-"

"God! You two got to stop fighting" Luna said

Nuana and Sheyna were trying to keep a straight face while Serena was laughing her head out.

Hermione didn't answer cause she felt guilty while Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, are you waiting for chrismas?" Sheyna asked

"Sorry, Lemon drops" Hermione said standing infront of a huge eagle shaped statue

The statue twirled and everybody stepped in. When they stepped out, there was a door. Before anyone could knock, the door flew opened.

"Come in" Dumbledore said as they walked in

"Yes Professor, you wanted to see us" Serena volunteered

"Oh yes, here is your schedule of your classes, books for the year and a map to guide you around. Miss Artimus and Miss Cullen, I am really proud of your abilities. Miss Nakamura do you know how to play any instrument." Dumbledore said

"Yes, I play the clarinet and the cello" Serena said

"Very well. Off you go. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" they all said

The three prefects lead the three students to their dorms.

**A/N: This chapter is long to cover up all the short chapters. Come on where's your spirit. WE NEED MORE REVIEWS. We WANT 10 reviews then we will submit the next chapter. If the 10 reviews isn't there we wont submit the next chapter.**


End file.
